


It's all Jongdae's fault

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, First Meetings, Gen, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Pre-Family, Pre-Relationship, Siblings, Superpowers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Nini swears his hyung has something inherently chaotic in him,in a good sense.So... that all the Kims ended up related in one big family has something to do with Jongdae.





	1. Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Faithful to my own costumes, here's the bridge chapter for the next work.  
> A hint of the past of this beautiful family.  
> I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it~

Sehun is not a morning person, but he doesn’t really complain since the flat he rents (the one Han convinced him to live in) is really close to the campus, so he can walk to his classes and he usually stops at Starbucks to grab a coffee before an early class, like today.

It’s his hyung’s fault that he ended up arriving earlier to his classroom of Circuits II (if Han hadn’t been fucking yelling to God knows who, he surely could had slept twenty minutes more).

Sehun takes the sit at the corner of the classroom, never liking being the center of attention (there are only a few girls in this class, but they’re too giggly and they stare at him too much). He plugs in his earphones and plays some music, as he checks his instagram, waiting for the class to start. Only ten minutes, as per his phone’s clock.

The young man that gets in the classroom looks completely out of place, Sehun thinks, when he discreetly observes the cute guy entering the room quietly. He doesn’t seem like he is in Electrical Engineering, because Sehun knows everyone and he also doesn’t look like someone who’s around his hyung’s age because Han knows everyone from the campus that got in at the same time that him (and in consequence, Sehun knows them too).

He dresses ripped dark jeans that  Sehun notices adjust to his toned legs (and ass), showing glints of his slightly tanned thighs. The leather jacket gives him a bad boy look, despite his face says otherwise. And Sehun decides that he has to meet this guy, invite him to a date.  _ What could be his name? _ If he could just snap a picture of him and send it to Nini… (his BF surely knows more people than Han himself, and Nini doesn’t even study in the campus with them), but when his camera app is ready,  _ cute guy _ has already disappeared from the classroom, taking the notebook he left behind with him.

Sehun clicks his tongue before he stands up to follow the mysterious boy, but the giggling girls now block his way out of the classroom. He comes back to his chair, mumbling.


	2. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You suck as best friend”

“I swear Nini, he was so cute!" Sehun swears Jongin refrains from growling "It was a shame I really couldn’t take a picture for you, maybe you knew him-” Sehun changes his phone from ear to ear as he watches around the campus to see if he can find the guy again, but he doesn’t have any luck  again.

_ “Yeah, yeah-”  _ Jongin is not really interested in hearing Sehun. He has been pestering him for nine days exactly about this cute stranger, and he doesn’t know what to answer him anymore. But best friend’s codes says he can’t tell him to go talk about this unknown man to his roommate (something which in fact he knows Sehun does).

“Are you listening to me, dumbass?”

_ “Sehun-ah. For as much as I would love to hear you whining for a complete stranger, I really have no time for this-” _

“You suck as best friend” Jongin laughs and Sehun growls this time. Jongin had to excuse himself from Dance Techniques Class to answer his phone, only to listen to his stupid friend complaining about this guy he met on the campus. “When can we meet, asshole best friend?” Jongin rolls his eyes.

_ “Meet me at five in the dance studio. I shall be free by then” _

“Wanna go grab some bubble tea? My treat?” Sehun asks, hoping he can at least forget about the divine boy he found and spend some time complaining about his awful amount of work in his career with Jongin.

_ “Sure, why not?” _


	3. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know he is my crush, twat! Why are you talking to him?!”

When Sehun visits Jongin at the studio, he finds him with his crush, talking happily. Nini barely pays him any attention when he arrives because he is so focused on the smaller, who is dressed in a similar attire than the first time he saw him, but without the leather jacket. Under the warm light of the studio, his hair looks a little lighter, but his features are accentuated.

“What are you doing talking to him, asshole?!” both Jongin and  _ cute guy _ turn around at Sehun’s yell in the exact same way.

“Excuse me?” are their exact same answers. Their whining voices sounded alike to Sehun’s shock, something that enrages him more.

“You know he is my crush, twat! Why are you talking to him?!” Sehun’s neck’s veins pop out and he is red.  _ His best friend betraying him? _ Jongin starts laughing in amusement and the other guy looks at him confused.

"Why is he yelling at me, Nini? Do you know him?"

"I don't know, hyung. It seems like I have stupid friends- This is Sehun-”

“Sehun-ah? The one that fell in love with a stranger?” the smaller is aware of the situation and Sehun feels exposed, but instead of feeling ashamed, he gets angry with Jongin and kicks him.  _ Cute guy _ laughs with the most beautiful laugh Sehun has ever heard in his life. Anyway, he yells at Jongin.

“You told him?!” Jongin laughs.

“He heard you, idiot~”

“Language. Nini” the smaller guy scolds and Jongin pouts, and that’s when Sehun stops to analyze the behavior between  _ cute guy _ and his best friend.

“But hyung, you swear all the time!” the smaller shakes his head.

“Don’t let Junmyeon-hyung hear that or he will kill both of us” Jongin pouts again and whines “No, no. I won’t fall for your cute faces once again-” the smaller looks away, but Jongin teleports in front of him,  _ cute guy  _ looks at other side once again and the process repeats, until the smaller gets pissed off and he releases a low electric discharge on him.

“Jongdae-hyung!” Jongin yells, rubbing his arm. Jongdae (what a beautiful name, Sehun thinks) nods, pleased.

“Do you have powers too?” Jongdae turns around, remembering Sehun is in the studio too. He cocks an eyebrow, because he doesn’t know if he refers to Jongin or to himself, but Jongdae nods, quietly. Sehun smiles and creates a soft breeze that revolves Jongdae’s hairs “Air bender” Jongdae smiles.

“I though the name was Sehun” he offers his hand and Sehun takes it to feel a soft buzz of static in Jongdae’s fingers. Jongdae smiles “Jongdae, thunder bender”

“No shit, why haven’t I seen you on any of our classes?” Sehun says, assuming that as Jongdae is a thunder bender, he must be studying the same major as him.

“That’s because hyung is not an electrical engineer, you twat. He is-” Jongdae places his hand over Jongin’s mouth and Sehun thinks is cute how he has to stand on his tiptoes to do that (will he have to do that when he kisses him? He’s around Jongin’s height).

“I’d rather tell him myself, Nini. Thanks” Jongin rolls his eyes. “My last class tomorrow ends at eight. Pick me up at classroom 401”


	4. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a lost cause"

Jongdae arrives to Sehun's apartment on their seventh date barely on time. When Han opens the door for him, he cocks an eyebrow at the show the boyfriend of his roommate is now displaying in front of him (probably because he came running all the way up to the fourth four, where they are renting).

He ignores him soon in favor of the gorgeous man who comes behind him. He barely pays any attention to what the other who isn’t Jongdae is saying to him (but it looks like he’s scolding him), or what it is handing to him (probably his phone or his wallet), but what he does realizes is when he freezes the floor underneath him, making it slippery.

“Hyung! Are you insane? Do you want to kill me?!” Han had almost for a moment forget how whiny was Sehun’s boyfriend. The other man shakes his head.

“You’re a lost cause” Jongdae hugs him then.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Minseokie-hyung”

“What are brothers for, Jongdae-yah?” Han blinks then. So this is Jongdae’s hyung? He’s handsome, and totally Han’s type. Round face, cute smile, beautiful monolid eyes, soft caramel hair, about Jongdae’s height (Jondgae’s really not that tall, but once he said that the only one of the brothers that was taller than the others was Nini, the others were average size, pretty much as him), but Han thinks this is perfect.

“Are you ready to go now, Dae?” Sehun appears out of nowhere to kiss Jongdae on the lips. Jongdae blushes but Minseok barely blinks. _If his brother is happy..._

They leave, and now are just Minseok and Han in the flat, in a comfortable silence.

“Uh... So... Minseok?”

“Hyung" Minseok corrects him "I’m older than you, Han” how does he- _oh, right._ Jongdae must have told him about Sehun’s roommate.

“Minseok _-hyung,_ would you like to come in while you wait for Dae-yah?” Minseok inspects him but comes into the flat in silence. Han uses his power to close the door behind him and Minseok smiles.


	5. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! I just know the perfect person for the cake!"

Six months later, Han finishes his Major in Electrical Engineering and he moves out with Minseok. So, naturally, to help Sehun with his spends, Jongdae offers him to move out to his own flat.

“Are you rich, Dae?” Jongdae shakes his head (back at this time, Sehun wasn’t as cheesy as he will be later with him, but he still liked to call him pretty names) “Why do you have a flat, then?”

“I work hard?” Sehun has this tendency to growl, but Jongdae loves it (he will love it  _ much more _ later in their relationship).

About a month after they start to live together, Minseok and Han announce them they are getting married, in a family dinner, when all of Minseok’s brothers are present. Junmyeon is scandalized, he wants to ask why marrying after just a short time together. Jongin looks confused, but happy. Han isn’t certainly the best human being walking on Earth, but if he makes his brother happy, then he is happy. Jongdae can’t stop talking.

“Hyung! Do you know already what suits are you wearing? And where is going to be the reception? Oh! I just know the perfect person for the cake! I met him once in-” Minseok smiles apologetically to Han and Sehun who didn’t know anything about how excited Jongdae gets with the weddings.

 

The day of the wedding, Jongdae brings the responsible of the cake in front of his hyung, while he is talking to Jongin.

“Here is him, hyung! Now you can tell Kyungsoo-yah how much you liked the cake he cooked for you~” Minseok bows slightly.

“Thanks Soo-yah, not just the cake but the entire meal was wonderful” Kyungsoo bows two times, he's very proud to know Jongdae's family enjoyed his food even when he's still in culinary school (about to graduate, but still).

“I’m so glad to know you liked it, Minseok-ssi” Jongin can’t take his eyes from the small man with big round eyes, wrapped in a white apron who smells like cake and traditional Korean food.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One gets used to this, Kyungsoo-yah"

Life is uneventful for everyone after Minseok's and Han's wedding.

In Sehun's fifth semester of career, Jongdae leaves the campus because he was graduating and ready to start a full-time job, but it wasn't something the younger is worried about. Sehun learnt to live without his loud roommate, and enjoys his domestic life with his boyfriend instead.

Jongdae doesn't pressure him to finish his major as he works to give them a decent life. And Jongin is more often than not in their flat, arguing that he doesn't have edible food in his dorm at the Arts Academy. Sehun doesn't complain.

Sometimes Jongdae invites Kyungsoo to their flat, so he can learn some recipes for his boyfriend. Jongdae really likes Kyungsoo, and he thinks that his younger brother likes him too, so he invites Jongin every time his new chef friend comes, but sometimes Jongin can't make it.

"-then you just put the bread in the mix and we fry this" Jongdae is always amazed in how such a strong man like Kyungsoo can cook with such delicacy (Sehun always messes up with the flour and when Jongdae learnt to cook, he messed up all the electronics at least twice, sometimes he still does).

"What are you cooking, hyungs?" Sehun arrives to their flat, completely soaked (it's raining outside), with his backpack on his shoulder.

"French toast" Kyungsoo replies in a hasty tone. Sehun nods, heading to their bathroom to take a shower. "Don't you feel bad dating a college boy, hyung?"

"One gets used to this, Kyungsoo-yah"


	7. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perfect, you dumbasses. You ruined my surprise"

Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo attends to Jongin's graduation. Everyone thinks Jongdae invited him since is one of his friends, but he wasn't. He doesn't correct them, though. If Jongin doesn't want them to know it was him, it's fine.

Kyungsoo gifts him with a perfume and Jongdae swears he can see Jongin blushing, though no one else seems to notice it (even Sehun, who claims to know him better than he knows himself).

 

To Sehun's graduation, four months later, Jongin comes alone. Minseok and Han doesn't mind it that much, since Kyungsoo is not a regular presence in neither Jongin's or Jongdae's lives, even if they're really good friends. Junmyeon isn't in the ceremony either (why would he be attending to his brother's boyfriend graduation ceremony?).

"Ah, finally you have graduated, Hun-ah!" Han revolves Sehun's hairs.

"Hyung, literally you have just graduated two years ago, it didn't take me that long-"

"Brat, respect your elders!"

"I owe you no respect, twat"

"You talk better to your in-laws, stupid. As your soon-to-be brother-in-law I expect your respect!" Minseok and Jongdae stare at each other, Sehun is as red as a tomato.

"What?" Minseok asks.

"You shouldn't be surprised, hyung" Jongin adds when he sees Jongdae isn't saying anything "I know he already asked to marry you once when he was drunk, so the ring shouldn't surprise you-"

"Ring?!" Jongdae looks pale.

"Perfect, you dumbasses. You ruined my surprise" Sehun stares at Jongin and Han, angry. Jongdae still can't process that Sehun really wants to marry him.


	8. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you been here long enough to get that, gege?"

One would believe that with how excited Jongdae gets with the weddings, his will be a magnificent one, but it was rather simple. Just close family and of course Kyungsoo who once again made the whole meal and cake for when the ceremony finished.

Jongdae isn't presented officially as Sehun's husband until the first gala at his workplace, where he meets Yifan. Because Sehun is relatively new to his charge (and in the company), he has to leave Jongdae alone to make social relationships with everyone. Yifan offers him company and Jongdae willingly accepts it.

"I know how uncomfortable this sort of things can get" Yifan talks to him in a slightly accented Korean. Jongdae figures that the man isn't from the country, especially because the name gives him in.

_ "Have you been here long enough to get that, gege?"  _ Yifan is surprised to find a fluent Chinese speaker in Korea, but he seems pleased with it.

_ "Long enough, indeed" _ after that, the conversation flows smoothly. They talk a bit about their works, and a little bit more about their lives. Jongdae finds Yifan rather interesting.

When Sehun comes back, Yifan is about to leave.

_ "Sunday at three, then?" _

_ "Sunday at three, gege" _ Sehun looks at them interested (because he doesn’t know any fuckign single thing of Chinese), but he doesn't inquire on the topic any further. He knows Jongdae will tell him all the juicy details when they come back home.


	9. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jongdae, darling. No one in this family is normal"

Junmyeon decides to visit Jongdae and Sehun on Sunday. When he called Jongdae, he was in a meeting at his workplace and he barely paid him any attention, but he confirmed it was fine for him to arrive at two (he totally forgot Yifan was coming to have lunch with them).

Sehun makes sure to have Sunday free (secretly he knows Jongdae picked Sunday because it is one of the days he rarely gets a call from the company to solve an issue with a project), so he can help Jongdae in the kitchen.

Around midday, Jongdae calls Kyungsoo to asks for a recipe of dragon noodles (Jongdae doesn't really remember he invited his hyung to have a meal with them today too, but it is a good coincidence that Junmyeon loves Chinese food).

When Junmyeon arrives, Jongdae opens the door and his elder brother hands him a bottle of red wine.

"Hyung?" Jongdae looks completely confused.

"I hope this goes well with what you decided to cook today, Dae-yah. What is it, by the way? It smells delicious" Jongdae frowns and then opens and closes his mouth.

In the kitchen, Sehun notices that the radio is fluctuating with static, so he goes to the main door and he sees his husband and his brother Junmyeon on the door.

"Uh? Why didn't you tell me Junmyeon-hyung was coming too, princess?" Jongdae looks at Sehun with a guilty expression but he doesn't say anything at all and Sehun opens his eyes. _Oh._ _He didn't remember inviting him._ "It's nice to have you here, hyung. Let me help you with the wine"

Junmyeon hands Sehun the wine and he gets in the house (after Sehun got promoted as project manager, they sold Jongdae's flat and they bought a house in Seoul's outskirts).

"Thanks, Sehunnie. Do you want me to help you with something, Dae?"

"No, hyung. I'm fine"

"Let me at least wash the dishes, I insist" Junmyeon gets in the kitchen despite Jongdae's protests.

"Why do I bother?" Jongdae mumbles to himself "Hyung, but don't cheat and use the water faucet like normal people do!" Junmyeon has always used his water powers to do chores in the house more efficiently, given that he can manipulate the temperature and the pressure of the water he summons from his fingers.

"Jongdae, darling. No one in this family is normal" with a wink, Junmyeon disappears behind the door of the kitchen and Jongdae sighs.

"Should I call Yifan and reschedule our meal with him?" he asks Sehun. The taller hugs him and kisses his neck before he shakes his neck.

"I don't think Yifan minds it at all, what's the worst that can happen, uh?"


	10. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for brought us together.

One year later, Jongin is attending to his third wedding and he's boiling alive. Only his brother Junmyeon could have picked the warmest month in the entire year to marry Yifan (not that his hyung cares at all since his water power keeps him as fresh as the morning). The salty breeze isn't helping either. Jongin feels all sticky and he can't stand the feeling of the warm sand in his feet so he teleports from one place to another.

Minseok is watching the ceremony from a safe place, under an umbrella, munching pieces of ice, while his husband Han uses his telekinetic powers to fan some air to his poor elder brother, who looks just two seconds away from passing out, barely paying attention to the ministry (even when he is supposed to hand the new husbands their wedding rings).

Sehun is producing a cool breeze for Jongdae, who is sweating even in his thin short-sleeve shirt. Sehun has achieved the ability of producing all types of wind phenomena without using his hands, so they look like some of the other guests chilling out in Busan's beach.

Kyungsoo is really close to Sehun and Jongdae, enjoying the breeze too.  _ Of course Kyungsoo would cook the banquet for their wedding, too.  _ Jongin teleports by his side. 

"I thought you didn't like warm places, hyung" Kyungsoo barely looks at Jongin acknowledging his presence. Jongin isn't really that close to him anyway.

"I don't, but it's my work, Jongin-yah"

"Uh?" Jongin looks at the ceremony in front of them. Minseok is already handing them their rings (nobody seems to care about the floating umbrella covering the rings' godparent, surely Han's doing) "Now you're just here because of work?"

"What else would I be here?" Kyungsoo looks at him then.

"Because I invited you to come with me-" Jongin whispers.

"I still would have come, silly. I have a compromise with Junmyeon-hyung and Yifan-hyung"

"But, hyung-" Jongin pouts. Kyungsoo thinks how much he likes when Jongin pouts, because he looks younger,  _ cuter. _ He moves his hand and poses it over Nini's knee, careful of not hurting him (the elder uses to compare him with one of the most delicate dishes he prepares, though he knows Jongin is pretty strong).

"I'm joking, Nini. I enjoy being here with you" Jongin smiles.

Jongdae watches them, but he doesn't say anything to Sehun, who looks completely happy to see his dearest co-worker becoming a part of his family, a real brother to him, his  _ gege.  _ He might tell it to someone later, though.

 

Jongdae and Sehun share the most delicious piece of pink champagne cake, remembering their own wedding. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Han are in the same table with them, talking too.

"You seriously outdid yourself this time, Soo-yah!" Jongdae says as he licks the fork with pearly whipped cream "I still think the one in our wedding was better~"

"The 'opera'? It was absolutely delicious" Minseok agrees.

"The red velvet from our wedding wasn't bad at all" Han remembers their own wedding, that took place so many years ago.

"Hyung, red velvet is a very predictable flavor" Sehun counters.

"It was still really good" is Jongin's opinion.

"Well, thanks everyone. I'm glad to hear y'all liked my food" Kyungsoo says, half laughing (he's a bit drunk) half rolling his eyes.

Junmyeon and Yifan come to the table with them to share their own piece of cake with them.

_ "Dear Lord, who will say a wedding can be so tiring?" _ Yifan takes a sit by Han's side and the elder laugh, followed by Jongdae (the only ones that understand Chinese decently).

"Are you happy, though?" Jongdae inquires, genuinely curious.

"We are Dae-yah" Yifan says, and then he mumbles something to Junmyeon's ear and the other nods, smiling softly.  _ Go on, _ he seems to say. Immediately Yifan bows to Jongdae and the other looks confused at him.

"Gege? What are you doing?"

"Thank you, Jongdae" Jongdae doesn't understand what's going on.  _ Why is Yifan thanking him for? _ The others in the table get it though, and one by one they repeat Yifan's action.

"I don't get it..." he whispers to Sehun once Junmyeon and Yifan leave the table, the others are lost in their own conversations. "Why was that all for, Hunnie?" Sehun shrugs his shoulders.  _ What's the use in telling him? _ He just kisses him.

_ Thank you for brought us together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cheesy, I know~ But I love them cheesy, so fight me, LOL.  
> Thank you so much to everyone reading this AU, I seriously enjoy so much writing it and it makes me happy to know you enjoy reading it.  
> I'm gonna be working on the next parts, but I just couldn't take this out of my head, so I needed to write it for you.  
>  _Hope you don't mind?_
> 
> Expect the story of Baekhyun really soon~  
> Until then, stay well and safe. Don't forget to smile (I know it's hard when EXO members are now leaving for the military service but we have to be strong).  
> Read you soon <3


End file.
